Magenta
by Yoshiro no Yukki
Summary: Minato berusaha menguak misteri, apalah daya jika didapati Kushina Uzumaki / Ini perjalanan yang tidak mudah, sulit dan banyak memakan waktu / lagi-lagi merah? /Apa hubungannya dengan magenta, kak?/
**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Magenta is mine**

 **Genre: Misteri, Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

Kuat. Badai menerjangnya begitu rosa, hampir membuatnya mundur dalam sekali kebasan. Tapi ia memerangi, menepis angin itu seolah membelah air. Begitu giat hingga tak memperhatikan ada undakan kecil licin di belakangnya. Kakinya terpeleset, tubuhnya limbung lalu jatuh menggelundung di lereng. Saat itu hanya ada jerit kesakitan yang merambat melalui udara.

Getarannya sampai kesebuah rumah gubuk di pinggir hutan. Teriakan itu begitu keras hingga menimbulkan suara geraman tertahan. Gadis yang sedang berkutat dengan kentang rebusnya mendongak, atensinya terebut paksa. Lalu tak lama timbul was-was dalam hatinya.

Dia menghentikan makan.

Bangkit lalu menuju sebuah lolongan. Tak lupa mengenakan sepatu boot ia juga membawa senter.

Gelap, malam begitu menyusahkan, di tengah rintik hujan yang tidak tahu kapan akan berhenti. Sesekali tanah licin mengganggunya, tapi demi sebuah praduga dia melangkah.

Poni lepek ia singkirkan ke belakang. Berbekal mantel tak cukup membuatnya terlindung, masih ada beberapa bagian yang terkena air hingga basah, membuatnya kedinginan. Tangan yang tak memegang sumber penerangan mengusap kasar lengan satunya, mencoba menghangatkan diri walau sia-sia saja.

"Akh! Sakit!" rengekan pasca terjatuh keluar.

Baju kotor, dekil, kain bercampur dengan lumpur. Guratan coklat tebal menduduki posisi mayoritas dibajunya. Sedikit kesal, ia berdecak.

"Aku benci kotor! Kenapa jalan licin sih?" sekarang umpatan. Pemuda itu mengumpati semua yang ada dimatanya.

Cih! Tahu begini ia memilih mengabaikan rengekan memaksa sang kakak. Tahu begini ia akan kabur.

Tapi sayangnya otaknya sedang mengalami blunder saat kejadian berlangsung. Bukannya berdiri atau membenahi posisi pemuda itu memilih terbaring. Ia amati langit tanpa awan. Malam ini hujan, tanpa awan, menurut kalian aneh tidak?

Menurut si kuning ini sangat aneh. Boleh disebut anomali. Anomali yang kebetulan. Tidak ada badai tidak ada angin tiba-tiba air jatuh mengenai tubuhnya. Cih! Ia benci kalah.

Masalah seolah mengejarnya, sang kakak membuntutinya seperti penguntit. Celakanya ia tak pernah sadar, setiap langkah yang ia ambil sudah diperhitungkan oleh kakaknya yang menyebalkan. Setiap clue yang keluar tak pernah ia tanggap, kepekaannya berkurang.

Hening, kini rintikan hujan menarik atensinya. Telinganya ia bebat dengan lengannya yang mengapit kepala, mencegah air masuk. Ia malas mengeluarkan umpatannya, ia malas bergerak. Terbaring seperti ini tak memenuhi kelegaannya, jadi dia butuh waktu sebelum mencari sesuatu di tengah hutan belantara.

Samar-samar terlihat bias cahaya di dedaunan. Safirnya menangkap suara derap langkah yang pelan, terkesan kesusahan berjalan. Matanya melirik ke samping, di sana seseorang bermantel sedang mendekat kearahnya, mencari-cari seseorang, mungkin.

Tidak mungkin orang datang ke hutan disaat begini. Kecuali dirinya sendiri.

"Halo.. ada orang?"

Tak ada jawaban. Tangannya menggerakan senter untuk menyusuri area pinggir hutan yang gelap. Mencari-cari seseorang yang mungkin sedang terjebak, tergelinding atau mati didaerah kawasannya. Membuka tudung mantel, menyibak rambut merahnya ke belakang telinga mencoba memperjelas pengelihatan.

Tidak ada siapapun di sini.

Tapi beberapa waktu lalu telinganya mendengar orang mengumpat, apa dia sedang berhalusinasi? Tidak mungkin, tadi telinganya benar-benar menangkap suara khas itu. Suara laki-laki.

Ia sorotkan senternya keketinggian yang lebih rendah, menyusuri area tanah beberapa meter di depannya. Tak ada apapun. Mungkin dia benar-benar halusinasi sekarang.

"Tidak ada orang? Lalu buat apa aku ke sini?" gadis itu merutuki sesuatu.

Niatannya hendak berbalik, kakinya sudah melangkah beberapa derajat untuk langsung meninggalkan distansi tapi bayang-bayang gradasi warna coklat dan putih yang tersorot senternya tanpa sengaja tertangkap. Dia berhenti, membalik dan mengurungkan niat.

Tertarik, ia senterkan penuh ke balik semak-semak dan lengkungan tanah. Ada ransel yang terlempar di samping pohon, ada sepatu yang tertancap disemak berduri, terakhir ada sesuatu berwarna kuning mencolok. Rambut manusia, tebaknya.

"Hei, kau.." gadis itu mulai menyahut-nyahut.

Tidak ada jawaban. Masih terdiam saja objek yang ia amati, yang ia dekati, yang ia coba ketahui. Terlihat lengan tengah menutup sebagian wajah, sinar senter yang mengenai logam yang ia yakin adalah jam tangan membuatnya menaruh praduga. Kemungkinan orang yang terbujur di depannya adalah seorang penjelajah.

Mana ada manusia yang datang ke hutan malam-malam begini dengan membawa ransel, sepatu –entah apa namanya- selain orang yang sedang minggat. Lalu membiarkan dirinya kehujanan, membiarkan tubuhnya dipeluk basah, rasionya tak menyetujui option orang melarikan diri dari rumah.

Terlalu lama berpikir membuatnya tak menyadari kalau orang berambut kuning cerah sedang menatapnya. Entah sejak kapan lelaki itu terduduk mengamatinya yang sedang berpikir. Pemuda itu bertopang dagu.

Mata mereka bersiborok, seolah menggali-gali suatu kebingungan yang hinggap, menimbulkan tanya 'sejak kapan?' terlebih lagi untuk si perempuan yang melongo tak berkedip.

Tampang bodoh terhenti ketika si empu menyadari adanya eksistensi. Untung bukan makhluk astral yang keluar, ternyata pemuda bersurai blonde yang tampan. Tapi sayang ketampanan itu tertutup tanah yang becek, membentuk sebuah blok dibeberapa daerah wajah si pirang.

Dia, si pemuda memandang datar.

"Kau siapa? Sedang apa di sini dan kenapa penampilanmu dekil sekali?" tanya terlontar begitu saja.

Gadis itu tak mengalihkan arah senter yang mengenai wajah si kuning, malah makin menyorotnya. Membuat yang disorot memejamkan mata dengan raut wajah malas yang tak hilang semenjak tadi.

"Kau bisu ya?"

'Huh dasar, menyebalkan'

Lelaki itu bergerak menegakan punggungnya yang terasa membungkuk. Menatap tajam si gadis, "Kau berisik."

"Kau diam saja saat kutanya. Kukira kau mati."

"Aku belum mati. Masih hidup." Pria itu mencoba berdiri, tapi terdengar suara pergeseran tulang ditelinganya sendiri, rasa sakit menjalar kemudian.

Si pirang meringis sambil memegangi pinggulnya, posisi setengah berdiri kini ambruk menghantam tanah basah.

Si gadis panik, ia berlari mencoba menolong si blonde yang masih meringis. Pasti sakit sekali. "Eh, kau tidak apa-apa?" tangannya menyentuh sumber denyutan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Menolongmu, memangnya apalagi?" gadis itu mulai memanas.

Si pirang diam saja, tak menolak, ia menerima pertolongan gadis itu. Si safir membiarkan tubuh kecil si rambut merah menopangnya. "Kau istirahat di rumahku dulu. Sampai sakitmu sembuh."

Mereka sudah berjalan jauh, gubuk yang tak seberapa besar dan minim pencahayaan terlihat. Namun tiba-tiba si blonde menghentikan langkah membuat si penolong juga berhenti. Gadis itu menyernyit bingung, apa lagi sekarang?

"Apalagi? Sebentar lagi sampai, jika kau berhenti lagi di tengah jalan seperti sebelumnya, lebih baik kau diluar. Rumah akan kukunci." Jengkel menguasai hati si merah.

Si pirang menggaruk tengguknya yang tak gatal, ia nyengir kuda, "Tas ransel dan sepatuku bagaimana?"

Oh jadi itu masalahnya. Perempatan siku-siku hampir muncul didahinya, manik si gadis mengobarkan kekesalan luar biasa.

"Akan kuambilkan besok. Sekarang ayo jalan lagi."

Dia menyeret si lelaki agar berjalan lagi tapi langkahnya tak kunjung menimbulkan jarak. "Aku inginnya sekarang. Banyak barang berharga di ransel."

".."

"Kauambil, kan?" manik safir memohon. Terpaksa si gadis mengalah.

Mereka memasuki gubuk yang tak seberapa besar itu, merebahkan si blonde di ranjang berkasur tipis. Gurat tidak nyaman muncul dilipatan dahi yang tercipta, menandakan rasa sakit itu menjalar lagi.

"Bajumu basah. Kau pakai selimut itu biar hangat. Aku akan mengambil tasmu." Si gadis beranjak.

Sementara itu si lelaki memandangi kaos dan celananya, bagaimana ia mau tidur jika tubuhnya kaya babi, kotor penuh lumpur. Risih. Jadi dia keluar mencari air dengan sedikit gontai, membersihkan muka, rambut dan sebagian tubuhnya. Lalu melepas celana panjang dan kaosnya. Melempar ke atas meja yang ada di samping kasur. Dia tak perlu memindahkan sesuatu, di atas meja kosong tak ada apapun. Jadi dengan bebas ia meletakan baju kotornya. Daleman basah tidak terlalu dipikirkannya. Menarik selimut, lelaki itu membalut diri mengejar mimpi.

Saat kembali matanya menangkap bahwa lelaki itu sudah tidur. Ia meletakan ransel si pirang di samping nakas. Gadis berambut merah menuju kamar, ingin mengeringkan tubuh lalu tertidur. Beruntung rumahnya memiliki dua kamar, jadi dia tak perlu ambil pusing saat ada tamu mendadak datang tak diundang singgah ke rumahnya. Seperti sekarang.

Diluar masih hujan.

Hawa dingin menggerayanginya, semakin kencang cengkramannya pada kain tebal penghangat itu. Meringkuk lalu tertidur setelah yakin pintu terkunci, aman sehingga tak ada seseorang yang masuk kecuali dirinya dan tamunya.

Tubuhnya lelah maka dengan cepat matanya sudah terpejam.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan di hutan dalam gelap?" gadis itu selalu bertanya.

Si pirang bingung menjawab, ngomong jujur bahwa ia sedang menerima titah dari kakaknya rasanya juga tidak mungkin. Mereka baru pertama kali bertemu. Belum tahu nama masing-masing, belum saling mengenal -

Dia belum tahu nama gadis itu, itu yang sedang mengganggunya.

Mereka belum berkenalan.

"Aku Minato Namikaze, kau?"

Gadis itu mendengus lantaran pertanyaannya tak dijawab, si merah mencoba melembut. "Kushina Uzumaki."

Senyum terpatri diwajah Minato. Sekarang dia tidak perlu menggunakan 'gadis merah' untuk menyebutnya. Setidaknya kata 'kau', 'dia' akan jauh dari lontar katanya.

Pagi buta pintu sudah berderit, menimbulkan suara gaduh yang sebenarnya tidak mengganggu. Lelaki bermarga Uzumaki mendecih lantaran tidurnya terusik, dia menarik selimut tinggi-tinggi hingga membungkus tubuhnya seperti buntalan onigiri, tapi karena suara yang ditimbulkan kian ramai membuat hatinya jengkel.

Pagi itu Kushina sedang membersihkan lantai dengan sapu lidi tak seberapa panjang, rambut magentanya ia ikat tinggi-tinggi menjadi satu. Saat safir menemukan lanskap baru semenjak membuka mata, ada beberapa biji keringat yang menyatu lalu menetes disepanjang dahi yang turun ke pipi lalu terhenti sejenak didagu, setelahnya menghilang dibalik kaus putih tulang berlengan panjang yang dikenakan Kushina.

Bersandar tak selera Minato memilih membuka mata. Sinar matahari menembus tiap bagian yang bisa ditembus, sebagian cahayanya dipantulkan hingga menyentuh indra perabanya.

"Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Jam delapan pagi, ini sudah siang." Tanpa mengalihkan sedikit matanya agar bisa saling berpandangan, Kushina melanjutkan acara menyapunya. Tak lama perempuan yang belum diketahui status aslinya itu menghilang. Sepertinya Kushina orang yang bersih, suka kebersihan.

Minato menunggu, Kushina telah selesai dan menyiapkan makanan -yang dimasak entah jam berapa- di atas meja, menegurnya untuk sarapan juga.

Mereka makan dalam diam. Kushina amat kalem dinetranya, perempuan itu memiliki etika sopan santun yang sudah hampir jarang ditemuinya di kota.

"Apa kau tinggal sendirian?"

Peralatan berdenting. Kushina yang hendak melepas dahaga berhenti mengarahkan moncong teko ke gelasnya. Menatap mata Minato yang cerah sewarna langit pagi.

"Ya."

"Kemana keluargamu?" Minato masih penasaran, menghalangi Kushina untuk menenggak air yang sudah penuh.

"Aku kurang tahu." Kushina mengedikan bahunya, bertampang cuek seolah tak peduli, "Kenapa kau begitu ingin tahu?"

Minato tersenyum manis, menautkan jemarinya di atas meja melupakan setengah piring nasi berlauk sayur _cah_ bayam. "Aku heran. Kau tinggal sendirian di hutan belantara."

"Aku tidak sendirian, tuan." Tukasnya kalem, "Aku pun heran kepadamu. Apa yang kau lakukan di hutan ini?"

"Lalu dengan siapa? Aku tak melihat orang lain selain dirimu, Kushina." Menghela napas sejenak, "Itu bukan urusanmu."

Mengamati baik-baik ukiran Tuhan diwajah pemuda itu, mencari-cari sebuah enigma tersembunyi. Tidak ada.

'Lelaki di depannya pandai menyembunyikan sesuatu' batinnya lirih.

"Kalau begitu, tentangku juga bukan urusanmu, tuan." Meneguk airnya sedikit demi sedikit, "Kuharap anda mengenal sebuah privasi." Berucap setelah air tertenggak habis ditenggorokan.

"Kau benar! Tak seharusnya aku menanyai privasimu, maaf."

Semenjak hari itu mereka tak bertemu lagi. Minato memilih pulang setelah seminggu menetap di pondok reot Kushina. Ia pulang kekeluarga Namikaze untuk lain urusan, Itachi.

Mandat yang telah diberikan kepadanya tak tuntas, Minato lebih memilih menghentikan ekspedisi mini. Biarkan saja kakaknya meraung karena dirinya meninggalkan benang kusut bernama 'hilangnya Itachi Uchiha di hutan Mersguhn'.

Menurut analisanya, keadaan hutan itu tidak menjejaki sebuah anomali. Hutan itu seperti hutan pada umumnya; ada banyak vegetasi tumbuhan, ada banyak hewan asli yang hidup saling bekerjasama untuk melindungi alam. Perdu menjulang di tikungan sungai menampilkan pesona yang menggelitik apkir.

Kenyataannya demikian, namun kakaknya bersikeras bahwa ada sesuatu yang janggal di hutan Mersguhn, suasananya dan keasrian yang tawarkan pada mata manusia. Keindahan tersebutlah yang menurut kakaknya memikat nan membawa petaka.

"Coba kau lihat! Tidak ada apapun di sana!" Minato menukas semua cerita kakaknya.

Sang kakak mendesah berat, mengurut keningnya dengan lamat. Minato menjulang di depannya setelah mendobrak pintu berpelitur. Napas ngos-ngosan karena berlarian, entah apa penyebabnya.

Mata safir yang lumayan gelap meredup lelah. Ternyata ocehannya tak diresapi dengan baik.

Dengan kepala tertunduk ia berkata, "Coba kau rasa, sesuatu sedang terjadi di sana!"

Gemertak gigi beradu membuat seseorang yang tertunduk mendongak. Minato masih diam dengan kerutan-kerutan kentara diwajahnya.

"Minato, ini masalah serius. Tidak adanya entitas Itachi dalam kurun waktu sekarang membuat kita semua cemas." Pelan si kakak mencoba mengeliminasi kejengkelan Minato.

Minato masih diam, tapi tidak dengan manik birunya.

Tangan berwarna tan mengambil sebuah jilidan berita dari laci lantas memberikannya kepada sang adik. Minato melangkah, menduduki sofa empuk berharga murah.

Hidungnya meraup oksigen dengan rakus. Aroma jeruk limau menusuk paru-parunya secara tiba-tiba membuatnya terbatuk pelan.

Ada rasa berat saat akan melihat cuplikan kisah lalu si sulung Uchiha. Tentang karir, cita-cita dan penjelajahannya.

Awal penjelajahan dimulai dari batas selatan hutan Mersguhn. Penjelajahan ini dilakukan untuk menyusuri sebuah penemuan yang pernah ditemukan dikawasan timur hutan, dekat sungai.

Pada awal rencana penjelajahan yang melibatkan Uchiha Itachi, Aburame Shino, Kiba Inuzuka dan Hyuuga Hinata akan berlangsung selama enam bulan. Namun karena kekurangan dana, penjelajahan dilakukan hanya empat bulan.

Hari pertama mereka melakukan penjelajahan 10 Maret 1976. Hari dingin sebelum semi menggantikan tumpukan salju yang mulai mencair.

Di gubuk reot mereka meninggalkan apa yang mereka bawa, menjadikan tempat itu sebagai domisili di tengah hutan rimba.

Selama seminggu mereka tak menjumpai penemuan yang lain di hutan Mersguhn. Dua minggu setelahnya mereka sama sekali tak menemukan tanda-tanda. Mereka hampir putus putus asa.

Lalu kejadian itu dimulai. Hinata Hyuuga hilang di tengah malam di dalam hutan rimba. Mereka menduga Hinata Hyuuga tersesat dan tak tahu arah jalan pulang ( Ditemukan ransel yang tergeletak di dalam tenda. Kompas hilang ditemukan didekat sungai. ) setelah membersihkan diri di sungai.

Mereka mencari sudah seminggu, Hinata Hyuuga hilang tanpa jejak. Yang mereka temukan hanya kalung Hinata Hyuuga yang tertancap di bantaran sungai Merashullk. Kalung emas putih berbandul klan Hyuuga. Sungai Merashullk adalah sebuah sungai yang jernih airnya yang berlokasi di tengah-tengah hutan Mersguhn.

Kabar hilangnya Hinata menimbulkan misteri. Tak lama disusul oleh rekannya, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino. Jangka waktu mereka hanya selang beberapa hari. Mereka sama-sama hilang di bantaran kali.

Itachi adalah orang terakhir yang berhasil memberi eksposisi sebuah anomali. Mengabarkan bahwa hutan itu memiliki dunia lain. Semua orang tak percaya dengan kabar yang Itachi bawa dari hutan dengan keadaan kumuh nan dekil tak terawat dan berbau tak sedap. Mereka mengatakan kalau Itachi stress.

Itachi memutuskan untuk kembali ke hutan Mersguhn untuk mengusut sendiri kasus rekan-rekannya berharap menemukan hasil. Setelah itu Itachi menghilang bagai ditelan bumi di dalam hutan Mersguhn. Tak seorang pun yang tahu dimana dia menghilang. Yang tertinggal hanyalah buku perjalanan lusuh yang kini disimpan dikotak pengawasan.

"Kalau begini aku harus mendatangi adik Itachi." Minato mendecih.

Sang kakak mendelik jijik lalu kemudian tersenyum miris.

"Percuma kau cari adik Itachi, bocah itu juga menghilang." Sang kakak mengambil berita yang dibukukan dari tangan Minato seraya melanjutkan praduganya, "Menghilang tanpa jejak."

Minato semakin berkedut. "Jika bocah itu menghilang bagaimana caraku mengambil buku perjalanan milik Itachi?"

Pemuda bersurai kuning cerah bergaya rambut menjuntai dibeberapa bagiannya dan disekitar godegnya yang memanjang memasukan kembali berita tersebut. Lantas duduk dikursinya.

Minato melihat gerak-gerik kakaknya yang dengan enteng terduduk, melupakan beban Minato yang bertambah berat, tidak memberi clue tambahan agar dia bisa mengusut tuntas kasus misteri.

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja."

"Jadi kau sudah menyerah, Minato?" Minato mendelik tajam, "Itulah kenapa aku menyuruhmu untuk menyelidikinya sendiri."

Minato menyangkal, "Tapi aku sudah ke sana dan tak ada apapun di hutan belantara itu. Yang ada aku palah terpeleset diundakan lereng. Beruntung ada yang mau menampungku."

Eksposisi Minato memberi lelaki itu sebuah gejolak.

"Kau ditampung? Ditampung siapa?" tanya tak bisa ditutupi.

Kali ini giliran Minato yang menghembuskan kasar napasnya, "Oleh seorang wanita cantik. Kenapa?"

"Siapa namanya?" jantung sang kakak berdegup kencang, "seperti apa ciri-cirinya?"

"Kushina, namanya Kushina Uzumaki. Perempuan itu berambut merah panjang dengan poni menyamping."

Raut tenang yang ia sembunyikan hancur tanpa tendeng aling-aling, kendati Minato bercanda palah mengusik sebuah cerita yang tak bisa diungkap. Lelaki itu merasa kehilangan yang nantinya akan terjadi. Rasanya belum siap ia menerima hal yang sama.

Dengan tergugu sang kakak meminta Minato keluar dari ruangannya.

Minato tak mengerti, ia menolak permintaan sang kakak. Meminta penjelasan kenapa sang kakak merasa sedih seketika, dihadapannya.

"Jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi? Aku tidak mau keluar sebelum kau menjelaskan semua itu!"

"Keluarlah Minato. Kumohon padamu!"

Blam!

Minato keluar dengan diam.

Sang kakak berparas menawan memegang jantungnya yang kian membuncah. Rasa sakit bergerak lincah. Pening menjalar dikepalanya. Suasana tenang kian menggelap.

Hanya debuman 'bruk' yang mengisi suara dinding-dinding berlapis wallpaper berwarna coklat tanah.

Minato gusar, penasaran mengisi relung kalbu terdalam. Awalnya taman kota adalah destinasi, tapi di tengah jalan langkahnya terhenti. Menengok ke belakang untuk melihat adanya eksistensi tapi nihil, tak ada siapapun kecuali orang yang sedang berlalu lalang, orang yang sibuk dengan paper bag penuh dan tidak muat ditangan wanita berbadan gempal, kakek tua yang sedang bersantai dikursi goyangnya, penjaga toko yang sedang melayani pembeli, tak ada yang mengikutinya tapi kenapa rasanya tadi seperti ada yang menguntitnya?

Ia tepis intuisi yang masih menggelitik. Jalannya agak cepat daripada yang tadi, rupanya intuisi masih menggeram di kalbunya. Jadilah ia berputar menuju tempat lain, mungkin kedai ramen bisa menenangkan degupan keras jantungnya yang berakselerasi.

Sepanjang jalan ia tak merasakan hal gelisah tadi. Matanya termanjakan dengan kumpulan bunga warna-warni toko bunga yang dilewatinya. Lihat, asri bukan dengan banyaknya tumbuhan?

Kedai ramen tak seberapa jauh dari langkahnya, ia bisa melihat bangunan kayu itu di pinggir jalan.

Kain menjuntai yang digunakan sebagai pintu masuk dan keluar dibagian depan terbuka karena tangannya membelah celah yang ada dihadapannya, tempat ini sedang ramai. Matanya hampir tak menemukan kursi kosong untuk diduduki.

Ia memutuskan untuk pergi tapi seorang pelayan memanggilnya. "Tuan! Ada yang yang bisa saya bantu?" gadis itu begitu ramah.

Minato berjengit sedikit, lalu mengangguk. "Apa masih ada kursi yang kosong?"

"Ada, silakan ikuti saya. Bagian depan, tengah memang sudah penuh. Namun masih ada bagian belakang yang kosong."

Minato mengikuti gadis yang membawanya. Mereka menuju bagian belakang dari kedai, pemandangan asri seperti pohon besar menjulang di hadapannya. Orang-orang yang menghuni bagian belakang memanglah sedikit, banyak diantaranya adalah pelajar yang menggemari buku. Tapi tak mengapa, yang penting perutnya berhenti berontak.

"Terimakasih." ucap Minato.

Pelayan itu pergi untuk mengambilkan semangkuk ramen yang dipesannya. Minato mengamati sekitar. Sejuk sekali.

Matanya terbuai, tapi harus terbelalak mendapati lelaki bersurai kuning dan berparas sama sepertinya. Itu kakaknya sedang memakan ramen.

Minato lebih fokus untuk melihat gerak-gerik sang kakak yang ada di seberang jauh sana, di bawah pohon besar. Ada dua mangkuk ramen yang masih mengepulkan asap, satu untuk kakaknya satu ada di hadapannya, entah untuk siapa.

"Sejak kapan kakak suka ramen?" bingung menyergap. Matanya yang jeli masih mengamati. Sampai akhirnya sang kakak komat-kamit seperti sedang berbicara. Tapi kakaknya 'kan sendirian.

"Dia bicara dengan siapa?"

NB: nama hutan dan sungai adalah nama fiksi. Saya yang mengarangnya sendiri. Seperti hutan Mersguhn, sungai Merashullk. Dan mungkin nanti akan ada nama-nama lain keluar yang asing didengar.

Cah bayam itu adalah masakan yang hanya terbuat dari bawang putih sebagai bumbunya. Cara membuatnya yaitu menggeprak bawang putih dan memotongnya kecil-kecil seperti kalau orang memotong bawang untuk memasak. Memasukan sedikit minyak untuk dipanaskan. Setelah minyak cukup panas masukan bawang putih, garam dan micin (penyedap rasa ). Goreng sampai harum, masukan bayam yang sudah bersih. Aduk-aduk agar tidak kering daunnya. Setelah itu masukan air secukupnya untuk memberi kuah. Setelah layu disajikan dalam mangkuk. Biasanya dimakan bersama nasi. Bisa dibilang cah bayam adalah makanan yang mama kenalkan ke saya sewaktu krisis uang. Makan seadanya dari memetik bayam yang tumbuh subur di samping rumah.

Ceritanya mengandung misteri, tapi mungkin nanti misterinya kurang pas. Misterinya masih garing atau ringan, saya suka membaca sesuatu yang berbau misteri dan sejarah, jadi saya memasukkannya di cerita Magenta. Semoga kalian suka. Saya menerima kritik dan saran kok.

Lemparkan atensi kalian dikolom review, itu bisa meningkatkan semangat saya menulis.

Salam kenal, Shiro.


End file.
